


end of discussion

by nevermindthewind



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, a bit of a TGIT crossover?, angst with a very happy ending, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/pseuds/nevermindthewind
Summary: The break ups happened independently.They swear.





	end of discussion

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Based on the following prompt:
> 
> Wes: You kissed me. Laurel: Yes, I did. Wes: Should we?...I mean there's a discussion that we could have...if you wanted to have one? Laurel: Wes, I kissed you, with tongue, and I plan on doing it again and again - get used to it. End of discussion.
> 
> 2) A week from today I head out on an internship in Uganda and won't have access to internet, so there won't be any more fics until August, unless I find some decent wifi. Just so you know. :)
> 
> 3) Follow me over on tumblr (same name!) for some more prompt based fics like this one
> 
> 4) All editing done by me, sorry for any mistakes!

They broke up with Meggy and Frank on the same day.  
  
It wasn’t something they planned, or even talked about with each other.  
  
Both relationships were nearing their end, that much was obvious. Laurel would come over to study with bloodshot eyes and a runny nose, and Wes knew they had been fighting. Just like she knew he was living a double life with Meggy and that every time he lied he got a little more anxious, felt a little more guilty. They would both insist that they were happy, moving on; but they were lying, to each other and themselves.

Even so, the break ups happened independently.

They swear.  
  
Laurel had caught Frank in yet another lie that he couldn’t explain. Wes had told another lie that he knew he couldn’t keep up with. It was too much. For both of them.  
  
–  
  
“I just can’t take any more of this,” she said, sighing. Frank opened his mouth, wanting to argue, but he knew she was right. Their time was up. He felt it too.  
  
–  
  
“I don’t think we should lie to ourselves anymore,” he said. Meggy teared up at that, but didn’t push it. She could tell his heart wasn’t in it.  
  
–  
  
After Frank left Laurel found herself walking up to Wes’ apartment. He was the only one she could talk to, the only one who really got her. And like she said, she was done with the lies.

She went to open the door to his building but someone on the other side of the door beat her to it. It was Meggy.  
  
The two girls jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of another person. Meggy hastily wiped her eyes.  
  
“Hi!” said Laurel, surprised. Noticing her bloodshot eyes she added, “You ok?”  
  
The other girl looked down. “Yeah I’m fine. See ya Laurel,” she said hastily, refusing to look laurel in the eye. She walked right past her and out into the dark.  
  
Laurel just stood there for a second, confused, wondering what had happened. But among the confusion and empathy was also a hint of something else, a familiar swoop in her belly that she’d been trying to ignore for months now.  
  
And even though she knew it probably made her a horrible person, she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she made her way up the stairs.

If she was being honest, she’d always harboured a little crush on Wes. She loved his affinity for bright colors and how he melted every time he saw a dog on the street, loved the way he had memorized little details about her that no one ever bothered to remember. She loved the way he cared about people. But more than anything Laurel loved being his friend, and she definitely didn’t want to jeopardize that. Besides, then there was Frank and Rebecca and then Meggy, and then Frank again, and well, it just never seemed like a good time to casually mention that she may or may not have feelings for him.

However lately things were changing.

It wasn’t anything big. To the naked eye you probably wouldn’t notice. But sometimes when they looked at each other Laurel swore she could see it in his eyes too; the curiosity, the desire to find out if there was something more in store for them.

She knocked and let herself in without waiting for an invitation. Wes was sitting on his bed, holding his head in his hands. He looked up when she came in.

“How did you do that?” he asked, surprised.

Laurel raised her eyebrows, pausing in the doorway.

“Do what?”

“I literally was just about to text you,” he replied.

“I’m psychic, didn’t you know that?” she joked as she made her way over to the bed and sat cross legged, facing him. Wes smiled, but he was clearly distracted. “I’m assuming whatever you were going to text me about has to do with why I just ran into a crying Meggy?” she asked gently.

He groaned and returned his face to his hands.

“I’m a terrible person,” he murmured.

“You’re not,” she replied automatically. “What happened?” He was quiet for a minute, then,

“I broke up with her.”

Laurel’s breath caught in her throat. A shock ran through her body, like an electrical current.

“You ok?” she asked. He nodded.

“It had to happen. I couldn’t keep lying to her. She deserves better than that,” he replied, lifting his head, “Still sucks though.”

Laurel nodded, understanding all too well.

“We need a drink,” she announced. She got up and went into the kitchen, found a bottle of whiskey and glasses, poured two very generous servings, and brought them back out. She handed one to Wes as she repositioned herself on the bed.

“Thanks,” he said, taking a sip. They sat in silence, sipping their drinks.

After a while he turned to her.

“So, what were you two fighting about this time?”

Laurel looked up, confusion etched on her face.

“How did you–”

“Your eyes,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. “You carry your emotions in your eyes.”

She took a sip of whiskey. Of course he noticed.

“He wouldn’t let me in,” she said matter-of-factly. “Every time things would start to get deep with us he’d shut me out. And I just, I can’t be with someone who doesn’t talk to me.” She looked down at her glass. “So we broke up.”

Wes turned his head, his eyebrows furrowing.

“You’re kidding,” he said. She shook her head slowly.

“Nope. We’re done. For real this time.”

“Are you ok?” he asked. Laurel shrugged, still focused on her drink.

“Yeah, I am. ” she replied. “I deserve someone who will actually be committed to me and really get to know me, you know? And Frank would never do that. Even if he said he wanted to.” She sighed and glanced up.

There it was again, that look.

The tiniest smile flickered onto her face.

“What?” she asked.

He shook his head, scratching the base of his neck before locking eyes with her again.

“I just can’t believe anyone would be stupid enough to let you go.”

She let out a small laugh, turning away as she finished her drink in one long sip and placed the empty glass on his side table.

“Would you?” she dared to ask. “Let me go?”

Once again their eyes met. The room seemed to shift, the weight of her question and all its possible outcomes hanging in the air.

“Never,” he said. It was such a simple answer, just one word, but it was the way he said it that mattered. No games, no lies.

Their faces were inches apart, tantalizingly close. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his mouth.

Then suddenly she was kissing him. And he was kissing her back.

She grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her before moving her hands up to his face. Gentle, yet assertive. He ran his hand through her hair, sending a jolt through her entire body. If he was surprised, he definitely didn’t show it.

It was better than anything she could’ve imagined. It felt right, as if they’d been doing this the whole time.

When they finally broke apart, Wes had a dazed look on his face. He smiled.

“You kissed me.”

It wasn’t an accusation, merely a statement.

“Yes, I did.”

“Should we, I mean, there’s a discussion we could have…If you wanted to have one?”

She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

“Wes, I kissed you. With tongue. And I plan to do it again. And again,” she grinned, a hint of playfulness in her eye as she planted another, softer kiss on his lips. “End of discussion.”


End file.
